designyourfuturesfandomcom-20200213-history
How to get the most out of University?
How to get the most of out University? Fresh and flushed into the real world! Welcome to University. Many university students, much like yourself, begin their independent journey confused and overwhelmed with the plethora of resources and information they have access to. Others, go through their entire university life without knowing some activities, clubs, or groups exist! This wiki-page will provide a brief introduction to a student's guide to maximising their university experience. Student Life Time Management Entrepreneurs are known to be hard working individuals who have mastered efficiency in managing their time – a key, some claim, to their success. Whether it is a daily schedule planned by the hour, or a flexible individual who works on what he or she can in the present, it is the maximization of a finite possession, that being time, which measures our daily productivity. Entrepreneur.com provides a thorough explanation on how to manage time more efficiently. From the outset, it seems like the basic go-to forum for both aspiring and existing entrepreneurs. Perhaps those who frequent this website are individuals who relate to, or model qualities of an entrepreneur. The title of the article (How to Manage Time With 10 Tips That Work) suggests the successful outcome of following these tips from the suffix “that work”. By doing this, the article suggests past experience in using these tips. However, some tips such as “take 30 minutes of your day to plan” may not be the best outcome for someone who already is short of time in their day. It is also non-specific to any individual, which may lead to differences in some individual’s lifestyles. Nonetheless, this website may provide sufficient general information in time management. Mathews, Joe, Don Debolt, and Deb Percival. "How to Manage Time With 10 Tips That Work." How to Manage Time With 10 Tips That Work. N.p., n.d. Web. 25 Nov. 2016. Source: https://www.entrepreneur.com/article/219553 Budgeting Money Budgeting is a topic very popular amongst college students – and those who begin to live independently. Perhaps this is because when we begin to realise the value of money, or conversely the value of things we buy with our money. The idea of a finite end – a limit – to our needs, and more importantly wants is hindered with the concern to save. Wells Fargo provides an informative 4-step process or ‘tips’ students can use to build a healthier habit of saving. These tips are believed to be true and accurate, being validated by an established financial institution (Wells Fargo). With this said, users can rely more on the accuracy of this information, as it can possibly be based on past experiences with customers. Making the process in 4 short steps also indicates the simplicity of budgeting. However, it can be seen from the text that some of the tips are claimed to be most effective with Wells Fargo-specific tools, a bias which may have been used by the company to implicitly draw in more customers – a point that must be considered when reading numerous articles; unbiased writing may provide a more general and applicable scenario for all users. ''---. "Budgeting for College Students." College Student Budget – Budgeting for College Students – Wells Fargo. N.p., n.d. Web. 25 Nov. 2016.'' Source: https://www.wellsfargo.com/goals-going-to-college/student-budget/ Work-Life Management (and secondary source tips) Wikipedia is notoriously known for giving false or misleading information – an immediate indication of the site’s reliability. This has lead from its authorization for any user to edit text posted on its domain. Reliability is vital for understanding any information online – which is why many detract from using Wikipedia as a main source. However, some remain using Wikipedia as their pages often provide great depth of information on the topic (Work-life balance) discussed. In addition to this, many of their pages also provides hyperlinks to other pieces of text that can relate to the page an individual may be browsing. In this way, Wikipedia can be a useful secondary source, coupled by validated information from a more credible source. ''---."Work–life Balance." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation, n.d. Web. 25 Nov. 2016.'' Source: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Work%E2%80%93life_balance Final. Kyle Yu